Liquid Soap and Showers
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Gordon promised payback. And he keeps those promises. Spoilers for 'Falling Skies' (31/10/15).


I've warned you before that I'm not good at humour so I apologise for any and all terrible attempts here. And sorry for the terrible title.

* * *

 _"That's better."_

 _"Oh, there'll be payback."_

* * *

It was difficult to get Virgil.

One, Virgil didn't trust him to fly Thunderbird Two and so wouldn't leave the console unless he had to. Two, that meant (unless the rescue was terribly horrendous and thankfully – though not so thankfully right now - those situations were few and far between) Virgil usually showered at home. Three when Virgil did shower, Gordon was usually busy, because they had different routines and ways. Four, Virgil watched his back. And five, he warned him.

Perhaps telling him there would be pay back wasn't a good idea with hindsight. He'd been trying to be kind.

Grandma was cooking early one morning, attempting something she wanted them to try for lunch later, a lunch which Gordon wondered might 'happen' to collide with a rescue. Brains was off to work with Max whirring, following behind him to assist and Alan was doing some of his studies. It was his new deal with Scott to be allowed out on rescues: a morning and two to three afternoons a week depending on how busy it was. Though that did mean the whole morning or noon.

"What's up brother?" Gordon threw himself down of the sofa across from Alan who simply shrugged and looked to him without putting aside his numbers. The deal still stood and who knew when Grandma would check up on him. Alan knew Scott had asked.

The sound of Thunderbirds One and Two taking off shocked Gordon – though it really shouldn't considering they lived with it all the time – but he'd been sleeping in for once.

"Where are they going?"

Alan didn't seem happy which should have been enough of an answer. "Some call in a Southern area of Russia." It was obviously small otherwise Scott would have wavered their study agreement. Or, of course, woke him.

"Virgil definitely went?" Alan nodded like he was an idiot for asking, but this was the first time in the week since 'the shower incident' that Virgil hadn't been here whilst he was. His feet had powered him across the room before he even knew it.

"Where are you going?"

"To ur… work on Thunderbird Four."

He tried not to sneak off with a grin the size of the Cheshire Cat.

* * *

Unluckily for Scott and Virgil, the rescue really was a small one and they returned in time for lunch. Lunch was… Well, Gordon felt it was an appropriate start. Scott and Virgil seemed to be hoping to pull an innocent technique of needing a shower and just taking a deliberately long time.

Alan tried to drag out the excuse of studying rather unsuccessfully. Gordon made an excuse that he needed something before joining them. Alan watched him leave with a wary eye, but in all honesty he was perfectly safe.

Gordon wouldn't ask forgiveness for smiling.

Alan had started nudging him.

They were both trying to avoid tasting lunch whilst Brains was at least attempting to be adventurous. In the ten minutes which had passed, Scott had only just returned, heading straight to get a drink before coming to sit down.

It wasn't Scott Gordon was interested in and it wasn't Scott that Alan was bugging him about.

Alan was going for the elbows now.

Gordon had filled him in upon his return about the whole incident and Virgil had made quite a few insinuations to it that night. Alan had been around earlier when he awkwardly stuck off and Alan had seen him smile.

He wasn't going to tell the youngest though. Alan could enjoy the laughter with him.

But he would enjoy it _more._

* * *

And he did.

* * *

Twenty two minutes had passed when Scott inquired as to where Virgil was, twenty two minutes obviously being long enough to spark worry about broken limbs. Gordon thought it was a record. He'd been expecting something more along the lines of two.

He tried not to snicker, but Scott must have seen. Alan's constant staring at him from the side of his vision didn't help.

"What-"

"Gordon!" Scott put a hand to his head and dropped his gaze, a sign he was already despairing and he had no idea what had happened.

It didn't take an expert to guess.

Alan was practically bouncing around like a child, his eyes gleaming with entertainment and curiosity, his face attempting not to turn into a smile just yet. Gordon couldn't help it. Virgil already knew he was guilty so hiding a smirk seemed pointless.

"What have you done?"

"You need to ask?" Alan was waiting for an explanation, even Scott lifted his head again.

"What have you done?" The eldest asked. Gordon shook his head.

"It's no fun if you don't at least guess." Scott and Alan looked to Virgil. His black hair was wet and he'd obviously just chucked some clothes back out by the crumpled state of them. The elder practically through the object concealed in his hand upon the table to Gordon. Alan leaned over excitedly, but sighed melodramatically once he saw it.

"A bar of a soap?"

"Yes."

"I don't see the problem." Gordon was trying to resist laughing.

"Scott, look closer."

"I still see a bar of soap." Now he was laughing.

"What did you do?" Alan was almost on top of him. "Gordon, what did you do?"

"I'd love to know." Virgil put his hands on his hips expectantly.

"It's just nail polish."

"Nail polish?" Scott looked flabbergasted. "Where did you get… never mind." It clearly dawned on him that Kayo was the – most likely innocent – source.

"How am I meant to use it then?"

"You're not."

"Can't he?"

"No. Soap covered in nail varnish doesn't lather."

"Oh." It clicked with Alan now. Scott looked near despair.

"I'm surprised it took you twenty two minutes." He decided to be generous. "Just over."

"That would be because I went to Thunderbird Two to get the bar I keep in the shower there."

"Yes."

"So what's the big issue?" Scott queried. Gordon guessed he wanted just a moment of quiet today.

"It wasn't there." Alan started laughing. Scott sighed.

"Gordon, give it back."

"I don't have it."

"Gordon."

"I don't have it!" He wasn't lying. As such.

Scott looked to the still overflowing with chuckles Alan. "Where is it?"

Alan tried to look offended, but his current laughter made that very challenging. "What makes you think I know?" Scott heaved another sigh. Gordon decided he'd be kind. Virgil – and Scott – had suffered enough. It wasn't safe to let Alan tip over the edge either.

"It's under the table." Virgil was gone immediately and when he stood back up with said bar of soap Scott breathed with relief. As the middle child walked off, Alan finally managed to rein in his laughter.

"That was a mean trick."

"That was a great trick!"

"He deserved it Scott. Thank you, Alan."

Thunder stormed back into the room, shouts of the aquanaut's name rolling like lightning bolts from his tongue. The three seated brothers looked at the bar of soap thrown in front of them. Again.

"Nail polish?"

"Nail polish."

Virgil groaned, Scott buried his head in his hands and Alan resumed laughing in the state of a full on fit which threatened to topple him from his chair. Gordon leaned back in his with a smile. It seemed Virgil had finally learned this time that once wasn't enough for him.

No.

If there was one thing Gordon knew about Virgil, it was that he didn't like liquid soap.

* * *

Thank you for reading! x


End file.
